1. Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to a map topology, and more particularly to a map topology for navigating a sequence of multimedia files.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, for various products (e.g., electronic or otherwise) for consumers, product information has been distributed in paper by way of brochures, manuals, instruction booklets, etc. Typically, an instruction manual or a handbook comes with purchase of any product. The manual may come in one or more popular languages. However, when a user has a query related to any use or feature of a product, it may not be easy for the user to quickly find the answer or information that he or she is looking for. Products have become more technologically complex, however manuals continue to remain the same.
Even if the user locates the manual and then the relevant section in the user manual, he may not be able to easily comprehend and apply the complex instructions. Research suggests that people learn most easily not just by reading but by being shown visually along with audio, preferably in the language that they are most conversant with. There is currently no facility for users to experience audio and video and simultaneously to get the relevant information sought through these multi-sensory channels. Further, the user may not have the option of reading the information in his native language, since manuals are typically distributed only in pre-defined languages for any given country.
If the instruction manual is represented in a multimedia format using audio and/or video, it will become a huge file which will not be easy to navigate and gather relevant information. Often, a user may require specific information in relation to a specific product feature or problem. Traditional multimedia presentation techniques offer limited navigation capabilities. In case of new products having multiple complex features related to various categories, it will become increasingly complex for a user to access and use the relevant information in a practical manner.